Many medications are dangerous if taken by children or if taken by children in excess. In order to prevent accidental ingestion of medications by children who encounter a medication container, it has been desirable to design medication containers that are resistant to being opened by children.
It has also been desirable to provide medication containers that are simple and easy to use to improve patient compliance.